Neo-acids are carboxylic acids having the following general structure:
where Ra, Rb, and Rc are independently hydrocarbyl groups. The quaternary carbon next to the carboxylic group makes it unique and interesting. A specific neo-acid, 2,2-dimethylpropanoic acid (corresponding to the above formula where Ra, Rb, and Rc are methyl), has found use in many applications. This neo-acid can be made by carboxylation of isobutene via Koch reaction:(CH3)2C═CH2+CO+H2O→(CH3)3CCOOH.
Neo-acids with at least one long carbon chain (i.e., a chain having a carbon backbone comprising at least 6 carbon atoms) may find use as intermediates for surfactants, lubricant base stocks, plasticizers, and the like.
Thus, there is a need for neo-acids having at least one long carbon chain and process for making such neo-acids.
This disclosure satisfy this and other needs.